


Hogwarts' New Catalog

by Sunsinger



Series: McGill Side Stories [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 09:48:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunsinger/pseuds/Sunsinger
Summary: This is how I envision the new Hogwarts Catalog. With New Classes, new information and a description of each class.





	Hogwarts' New Catalog

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/142602182@N03/42950210472/in/dateposted/)


End file.
